A Different Faction
by mjsartgirl
Summary: Slowly, I turn my hand over the dauntless bowl. The blood slides from the middle of my palm, to the edge, forming a small drip. As it starts falling I move my hand one bowl to the left, right in time. Before I can change my mind, the blood falls onto the smooth, solid rocks below. I had made my decision. *ALL TRIS POV*
1. Introduction: The Choosing Ceremony

**_Hi guys, its mjsartgirl here. Welcome to . . . A DIFFERENT FACTION! You may or may not have read the first two chapters (that counts this, the introduction) before. The only thing that changed about the first two chapters is the format, but even if you have read it before, READ IT AGAIN. Also, check out my other story, WICKED WITHOUT THE GREEN, that I posted YESTERDAY!_**

**_Okay . . . so I posted this story in August because there was a time, when I was on a plane, and I got the idea of Tris choosing Abnegation, and not because I read other FanFiction about this topic. I wrote the introduction, and posted it as quickly as i could, without writing anymore of the story, and knowing I had writers block when it came to my other story (by the way, I'm not usually that dumb, I'm taking Algebra in 7th grade and am getting straight A's). So, I had stopped posting since August, even though I had another chapter, and yeah, I'm dumb. So i wrote a chapter that said I was deleting the story, on a wednesday. I deleted it, and went to edit both stories. Now, here I am, putting them back up, YAY!_**

**_Also, I'm starting a cool thing. Every chapter, I will ask a question for you to answer in the reviews. On the next chapter, I will write what answer one, and why my answer is. This chapters question is . . . what type of phone do you like/have, apple or android?_**

**_Also, make sure to follow me on instagram: imafangirl_mjsartgirl to see pictures pertaining to this story and my other one. Also, I post pics just as a fangirl._**

**_How bout the uploadin schedule, you may ask. Well, I will upload this story every Sunday, and Wicked every Saturday. _**

**_Also, remember to check out my other story if you have seen Wicked: WICKED WITHOUT THE GREEN._**

**_-mjsartgirl_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Introduction:<span>_

He breathes out. And then in. And then he holds his hand over the Erudite bowl, and his blood drips into the water, turning it a deeper shade of red.

"Erudite!" Marcus Eaton's voice towers over all the mutters and cries. I can't believe my ears. My brother, my selfless brother, a faction transfer? My brother, born for Abnegation, Erudite?

I suddenly understood Caleb's advice from last night.

"_Beatrice," he said, looking sternly into my eyes. "We should think of our family." _

_There was an edge to his voice. "But. But we must also think of ourselves."_

He wasn't talking to me, he was talking to himself. His aptitude test must have told him to transfer to Erudite, while mine gave me no real answer.

I looked to the side, to see my dad, thought stricken and utterly confused. Never in a million years did any of us consider the possibility of Caleb defecting. Now, on the only day it counts, Caleb made up his mind, to the disappointment of my father.

A wave of applause traveled all the way from the front of the Erudite section to the way back. Caleb walked over to the front row of that same faction, as a man got up to give him a seat. He sat down, and looked more out of place than a girl dressed in yellow and red in the Candor section. He was wearing a plain gray button down shirt, with darker gray trousers, while almost everyone else was wearing blue somewhere.

A million thoughts buzzed through my head as I saw Caleb sit down. Last night, I was almost completely sure I would defect to Dauntless, a very rare case in Abnegation. The last time that had happened, it was Marcus' kid, Tobias Eaton. But now, if I left, my parents wouldn't have any kids left.

"Beatrice Prior," the Abnegation leader called out, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to the task ahead. I stood up, as slowly as possible, and turn to my left. My parents are already up, letting me through to the stage. As I pass my mother, she leans down and whispers into my ears, "I love you, no matter what." I walk past my father, worried about what he would think if both of his children defected. I walk down the seven concrete steps leading to the white stage in the front. I feel myself getting closer, and closer, to the long, curved table in the middle of the platform. I stand in the middle of the curve, right behind the bowl of water, slightly stained pink from the blood from those who chose the intelligent faction. If I look one bowl to the right, I see the gray stones that symbolize Abnegation, my faction of Origin. The next one over, the hot, burning coals, was what I expected to chose, right away. I just wish I could chose both.

If I pick Dauntless, I will be where I planed to be. I could live fearless, with nothing holding me down. I don't always feel like I belong in Abnegation. All those feelings, of not being selfless enough, or not fitting in, would just vanish. Abnegation has its perks though. My parents are the main things. I'll never get my brother back, Erudite, while it may be one of the factions I got as a result on my aptitude test, is definitely not where I belong. If I chose my faction of origin, I would always have my parents. I could chose to stay, and keep my friendships with my selfless friends, who I already saw choose Abnegation.

I look over to the Abnegation section of the crowd, where everyone I know and love (besides Caleb) are sitting. I make eye contact with my mother, as she mouths, "I love you." I look to my left, at my father, who looks at me, then turns away. I look over to my brother, sitting in a sea of blue and remember his advice. It worked for him, maybe it will work for me.

I look at the small dagger, and pick it up. Gripping it in my right hand, I make the smallest of cuts in the palm of my left. I walk all the way to the right, to the end of the table. I look over all the bowls, trying to figure what all my thoughts mean. I look at the other side of the table, at the glass. Candor. Am I honest? Do I lie? Candor isn't the place for me. Next, is the bowl of dirt. Amity. Can I really be kind, and happy all the time? Probably not. The water symbolizing the intelligent faction, where my brother is, is not the place for me. Abnegation. I know all there is to know about Abnegation. It is my home. Hot coals, the last bowl sitting on the countertop. Would I really be able to live the way Dauntless live? How do I make the decision that will make or break my entire life?

Slowly, I turn my hand over the dauntless bowl. The blood slides from the middle of my palm, to the edge, forming a small drip. As it starts falling I move my hand one bowl to the left, right in time. Before I can change my mind, the blood falls onto the smooth, solid rocks below. I made my decision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go friends. I promise, chapter two is ready to be uploaded next week. REVIEW, and answer the question in the top AN.**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Flashback

**Welcome to chapter 1! You may have been able to tell that the last chapter (introduction) was very short. Its not going to be like that the entire time, I promise. This is kind of a filler chapter (I know, already, really?), but it had to be done. I mean, I'm making up all about Abnegation initiation! I also copied like word for word a part in the book, so don't kill me. It should refresh your mind, cause, like me, you probably haven't read the book that recently.**

**Also, I'm seeing MockingJay part 1 on the 21. Anyone else? Jennifer Lawrence said that its a good movie, but everyone will be pissed by the ending.**

**brwatson: Thanks for the compliment! You are so sweet. When I first read your PM's and reviews I wanted to hug you, but you know, I have no clue who you really are. Thats whats awesome about FanFiction. No judging here.**

**REVIEWER OF THE WEEK . . . brwatson! This was kinda obvious, since you were the only reviewer D=**

**Now on with the story**

**-mjsartgirl**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 1: <em>

"Attention everyone," Marcus yelled, trying to talk over everybody in the room. "We will dismiss everybody by fac-" The leader of Abnegation was interrupted as all of the Dauntless members and initiates jumped out of their seats and ran out of the room. "As I was saying," Marcus continued, We will dismiss everybody by faction, other than the Dauntless. Starting with Amity. You may leave now."

All the adults dressed in red and yellow, and a few in black and white, got up to leave. Looks like they will only have Candor transfers this year. One of the new transfers in our group got up, forgetting she was not Amity anymore. The girl next to her tapped her shoulder, reminding her of her new faction. She sat back down in her chair, blushing, and embarrassed. I felt bad, it wasn't a great way to start off life in a new faction.

My faction waited until all others were dismissed and had left. "Now Abnegation," Marcus said, unenthusiastically. He walked off the stage and into the crowd walking out. My parents and I walked in silence out of the room, single file with every other person dressed in gray. When we got out, I looked around the group of everybody in the selfless faction, and saw about 5 transfers. Three used to be Amity, two dressed in black and white. It was no surprise there were no Erudite or Dauntless. I had realized that we were all the same now, along with everyone my age.

"All faction transfers," Marcus started explaining, "please follow Theodore. He will show you around, and where you will be staying for the next few weeks. Any Abnegation born initiates, you may go home. Come to the town center tomorrow morning to start initiation. That's all."

My parents and I started the short walk home. We walked side by side in complete silence. That was, until we passed by the group of Erudite Caleb was walking with. "Look, it's a bunch of Stiffs," a boy yelled. I didn't pay much attention to anything but my brother. I caught his eye contact for a second, but he quickly looked away. I still can't believe him.

"Ignore them," one of the girls in our group said to a boy who I saw chose today. I turned back to my parents. My father really seemed hurt by Caleb.

"I can't believe Caleb can be in the same faction as that boy, let alone stand right next to him," I said, trying to cheer up my family. Soon, everybody in the group was in a conversation. We were home in no time.

"We should start making dinner," I said, while grabbing a knife. When I asked during the walk home, they said dinner was going to be salad; no dressing of course, this is Abnegation. I opened the fridge and picked up the bag of carrots my mother bought to days ago. I stood at the cutting board and started shaving the carrots.

Soon enough, we were all sitting at the dining room table. Our family was silent; this was my first dinner without my brother sitting next to me. I, like the rest of my family, was staring at his chair, wondering what prompted him to leave. He seemed so perfect for Abnegation, so selfless, unlike me. Was it just that his test told him to defect, or was there something else? I'll never know.

After dinner, I picked up my plate and walked to the sink, and put my dish on the counter. "Beatrice," my father spoke. "Can you wash the dishes?"

"Sure." I forgot. Today was supposed to be Caleb's turn to wash them. I'll probably have to do it every day now. But I can't complain, I'm supposed to be selfless, right?

I plugged the sink, and started filling it with warm water, and a few squirts of soap. When it was all ready, I picked up my spoon, and put it in the water. I rubbed the food off of it, and pulled it out. I rinsed the soap off and picked up a rag to dry it. When I was done, I looked at its shiny surface, and saw a reflection of myself. _"Is that what I look like,"_ I thought. _"Is my hair really that messy?" _Here in Abnegation, we can only look in the mirror once every three months. I know its because we reject vanity, but the rule doesn't help anybody.

After I finished the chore, I walked into my room to get ready for bed. It wasn't that late, but I was tired after the events of today. After I finished, I sat on my bed, to ponder the question of why Caleb transferred again. Before I really got to think, I heard a knock on my door.

"Beatrice," my mother said through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

She opened the door and slipped through. She came over and sat on my bed. "You know, you didn't have to stay in Abnegation." I was surprised. I thought she would be happy I stayed, especially after her only son defected. "I know you wanted to switch to Dauntless."

"How'd you know," I asked.

"I know you have had trouble here, being selfless all the time and all. I also saw the way you almost picked Dauntless as your faction.

_ Slowly, I turned my hand over the dauntless bowl. The blood slid from the middle of my palm, to the edge, forming a small drip. As it started falling I moved my hand one bowl to the left, right in time. Before I could change my mind, the blood fell onto the smooth, solid rocks below. I made my decision._

I remembered how I was so close to transferring myself, but I knew it was the right thing to stay with my family. Or at least, I thought I was doing the right thing.

"Also, nobody gets sick from the serum at the aptitude test. What actually happened, and what was your result?"

_"Beatrice, your results were inconclusive," Tori said. 'Typically, each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the factions, but in your case, only two have been ruled out."_

_ I stared at her. "Two?" I ask. My throat is so tight it's hard to talk._

_ "If you had shown an automatic distaste for the knife, and selected the cheese, the simulation would have led you to a different scenario that confirmed your aptitude for Amity. That didn't happen, so Amity is out." Tori scratched the back of her neck. "Normally, the simulation progresses in a linear fashion, isolating one faction by ruling out the rest. The choices you made didn't allow Candor, the next possibility, to be ruled out, so I had to alter the simulation to put you on the bus. And there your insistence upon dishonesty ruled out Candor." She half smiled. "Don't worry about that. Only Candor tell the truth in that one."_

_ One of the knots in my chest loosened. Maybe I wasn't an awful person._

_ "I suppose that's not entirely true. People who tell the truth are the Candor… and the Abnegation," she said. "Which gives us a problem."_

_ My mouth fell open._

_ "On the one hand, you threw yourself on the dog, rather then let it attack the little girl, which is an Abnegation-oriented response… but on the other, when the man told you that the truth would save him, you still refused to tell it. Not an Abnegation-oriented response." She sighed. "Not running from the dog suggests Dauntless, but so does taking the knife, which you didn't do."_

_ She cleared her through and continued. "Your intelligent response to the dog indicates strong alignment with the Erudite. I have no idea what to mak of your indecision in stage one, but-"_

_ "Wait," I interrupted her. "So you have no idea what my aptitude is?"_

_ "Yes and no. My conclusion," she explains, "is that you display equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. People who get this kind of result are…" She looks over her shoulder like she expects someone to appear behind her. "…are called… _Divergent_." She says the last word so quietly I almost don't hear it, and her tense worried look returned. She walked around the side of the chair and leaned close to me._

_ "Beatrice," she said, "under no circumstances should you share that information with anyone. This is very important."_

_ "We aren't supposed to share our results." I nod. "I know that."_

_ "No." Tori kneeled next to the chair and placed her arms on the armrest. Our faces are inches apart. "This is different. I don't mean you shouldn't share them now; I mean you should never share them with anyone, _ever_, no matter what happens. Divergence is extremely dangerous. You understand?"_

"Beatrice," my mother snapped me out of my thoughts. "What was your test result?"

"We aren't supposed to tell anyone."

"Beatrice, its okay. Even if you are," she leaned closer to me and whispered, "Divergent."

We sat in silence, my mom staring into my eyes, while I looked away. "My results were inconclusive," I hesitantly said.

"Which factions?"

"Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite."

"Well, now I am relieved you didn't chose Dauntless," my mother explained. "During the second stage of their initiation, you could have been discovered. That would have been the worst thing that could possibly happen to you. They go inside your mind, you see. They use these simulations, and you have to conquer your worst fears-"

I cut her off, "-How do you know so much about Dauntless. Wait, were you Dauntless."

"Never mind that now," she said, ditching the subject. "We can talk later about what you should do. For now, go the bed."

I fell asleep, wondering how my whole life changed in two days.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, chapter 1! Hope you like the story so far. If you do, check out my other story, WICKED WITHOUT THE GREEN (you know, if you have seen wicked. and if you haven't, well, you should) and I bet you will like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation

**Hey! To the one person who is reading this . . . sorry about the late update. I was SUPER DUPER busy on Saturday, and on Sunday I sat down and did 6 hours of Algebra HW. Then, I stayed up until quite late posing my other fanfic, and I had no time to do this one. Again, SORRY!**

**-mjsartgirl**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"Beatrice," I could barely hear my mother. "Beatrice. Hey, wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day of initiation." She started shaking me while I just wanted to go back to sleep. I was extremely tired, probably just like every other initiate here.

Thirty minutes later, I was up and ready to go to my first day of a new, adult life. I ate a small Abnegation breakfast, and walked out the door. I headed to the town center to start initiation. As I strolled past Susan and Roberts' house, right in time to see the door open out, and Susan step out of her small, gray, house.

"Come on Robert," she called back into the house. "We don't want to be late for our first day!"

"Coming," Robert responded as he walked through the open door, and closed it behind him. "Hey, Beatrice." Robert said as he saw me on the street.

"Oh, hi," I said, pretending I hadn't been watching him and his sister. "Ready for initiation?"

"I think so. Did you hear the rumor, that if you chose Dauntless, you might become factionless?" At that last part, Robert seemed very curious, not a sort of Abnegation thing to do.

"Don't believe that stuff," Susan cut in. "As you said, it's just a rumor, just like the accusation that Marcus beat his son before he defected. And we all know that's not true."

"I guess you're right," Robert said defeated.

"Now come on," I said, changing the subject. "Let's get to the town center before we are late."

We started walking side by side, past all of the buildings we have lived near for our whole lives. As we are strolling down the sidewalk, we see many other groups of initiates, walking to the same location as us. I even saw the five transfers walking past in their new Abnegation clothes and hairdos. I saw them and noticed that one of the Candors from yesterday was a girl, and the other was a boy. The defects from Amity were two boys and one girl. All five of them looked bewildered, and confused about the Abnegation ways. They probably didn't know they could only look in a mirror every three months when they defected.

"They look so confused," I said, to fill the silence.

"We should go over and talk to them." Susan suggested. "They might need help finding the town center." Susan was the perfect Abnegation girl, always helping everybody else out, always so selfless.

"Yeah sure," Robert said, winking at me. What did that mean? We ran over to the defects in front of us. Robert and I went to the right side of them, while Susan went to the left.

"Hi, my name is Robert, and this is Beatrice, and my sister Susan," he said while pointing Susan and me to the new Abnegation members.

The Candor girl replied, "I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth was a pale-faced girl with blond hair, with brown stripes in it. She wore her hair in a bun, just like me.

"And my name is Kelly," the Amity girl said. She had dark brown, almost black hair that fit perfectly on her shoulders. She was tan, probably from working in the sun at Amity farms. She wore a plain gray dress with a darker gray jacket.

We found out Daniel was the extremely tall Candor with brown hair, and the two Amity transfers were Nick and Chad.

"So," Nick asked. "How is life here in Abnegation?"

"I'd say it was kind of boring," I replied, "but that wouldn't be selfless."

"Do you know anybody who transferred," Kelly directed her question at Robert.

"Well," he responded, "Beatrice's brother Caleb defected."

Daniel asked, "Where did he transfer to?"

"Erudite," I growled angrily.

"You mean, he transferred to the faction that attacked his origin?"

"Yep. He was always extremely selfless too!"

Five minutes later, we arrived at the town center, promptly at 8:00 for the beginning of a new life in Abnegation.

"Hello, and welcome to the first day of initiation here in Abnegation. It looks like there are twenty-six initiates today. We will go around in a circle so we can learn each other's names. When it is your turn to speak, please tell everybody your name and your faction of origin. Yes?" He saw somebody put his hand up.

"You didn't tell us your name."

Sorry," he replied. "I forgot. My name is Theodore, but you can call me Theo. I will be your teacher for the next few weeks. Would you like to start?" He said that last bit while pointing to one of the boys I had seen in the streets a few times.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. "My name is Todd and I am an Abnegation born."

"Next," Theo commanded.

"Hi, I'm Linda and this is my faction of origin." Finally everyone finished going around and we got to find out what we were doing.

"Now that that's settled, here's the plan. For the first week of initiation, you will be helping at different places around Abnegation. The next week, you will get to try and see a few different jobs. The last week, you will choose what job you want. Then, threw all I have seen of you in the future weeks, I will assign everybody a job. Every Saturday and Sunday you will have off to do whatever you want, inside the rules. On the last Friday of initiation we will have a ceremony for everybody's jobs to be presented. Hope for the best, but don't count on it."

A few people shrank back, scared that their fate would be in this one guy's hands. "One of you will work in the Abnegation government council, alongside Marcus Eaton, our esteemed leader. That person will also be chosen by Marcus and the rest of the government, to make sure they have the right choice."

Chad raised his hand. Theo looked over and pointed at him. "How will they choose?"

"They will watch you during the first stage of initiation, and one of the days you will be working with the government during stage two. Don't worry about them making the wrong decision, they never have before." I knew Marcus personally, or at least my parents did. My father's on the council, and Marcus eats dinner at our house frequently. Even when he was still in Abnegation, his son, Tobias would come to dinner with his father. Weird right? I shouldn't think too much about it. Curiosity is selfish, and I already have enough trouble with my faction's rules.

"Today, we will be handing food out to the factionless," Theo said, interrupting my thoughts. "Everybody, grab a box and follow me out to the factionless sector." I finally noticed the big pile of boxes labeled FOOD. I walked over like the rest of the class, and picked one up. It was heavy! I didn't sign up for this, Dauntless should be the ones lifting heavy boxes. But when I think about it, I am part Dauntless.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh sorry," I said, apologizing to Theo for taking so long. I heaved my box out the door and into the street. Theo took the lead, and we all followed him to the section I passed by on my way back from school yesterday. He put his box down in a clearing, and instructed us to do the same.

"Once the government council arrives, you will open your boxes, and randomly hand out the food to the factionless. Once you are finished, return back here before we go back to the town center to talk about your experiences, and how you felt giving away food to the factionless."

Like on cue, Marcus, my father, and the rest of the council walked up. I gave my father a little wave, and he grinned back. I turned back to my box and pulled it open. I picked it up into the air, and started walking around this awful section of our city. It was very uneventful, besides when a man tried to steel food from a seven year old, and I snatched the food back, and gave it to the little girl.

As soon as you could say Abnegation, I was back at home, eating a dinner of salad (again.) Afterwards, my dad came up to me.

"Beatrice sweetie," he said. "Can I give you some advice? You know, I became one of the council from how I acted in my initiation. I know what they'll expect from you."

"Yes please father."

"What that awful man did, stealing the girl's food, was selfish. They would have been impressed if you had taken the food back, given it to the little girl, then gave the man something even better. That would show him, being selfless could help him too. Try thinking above and beyond on how you can help people, and you could get the job of your choosing."

"Thanks dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, I know its not great. Its kind of a filler chapter. Promise more to come (that I haven't written yet, but . . .). By the way, this was not super edited because I needed to get it posted. I haven't read it for hours. REVIEW PLEASE, my one reader.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Sorry this is up a little late (or late for me I guess). I have been spending time on this project for science, and I FINALLY FINISHED (exactly five minutes ago). Then I remembered, I had this on doc manager that needed publishing.**

**Anyway, this is chapter 3 (again, not so good D:).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

*brrrrrrring* *brrrrrrrring*

Man that alarm clock is very annoying. I can't wait until I become a member of Abnegation, so I won't have to get up early. Depending on my job. If I become part of the government, which I highly doubt, I'd have to get up at the same time as my father. And he goes to work at 5:45. But of course, he doesn't complain. He got the best job in his year.

I slam my hand against the snooze button, and cover my face with the gray, boring blanket. I begin to drift off, right before the alarm comes to life. I click the off button carelessly, and slowly sit up. My feet swing to the ground on the left side of the bed, and I hoist myself up.

I quickly make my bed of gray, gray, and even more gray. I don't know who chose the color of our faction, but whoever did has ruined the lives of many people. I mean, couldn't they have chosen green, or purple, or something. And I know I shouldn't care, but Erudite is pretty blue, and Amity is covered in color. Even Dauntless black is better than this.

I turn to the small chair that lives in my room. It is made of wood, and was painted gray. The color chips off though, and reveals a chocolaty brown color. That's why I love it. It's the only thing in this room that isn't just shades of gray. I walk over to the best piece of furniture in this room, and see a pair of baggy gray pants, covered in pockets. Underneath, there is a loose, flowing, very light gray and almost white blouse.

As I get dressed, and ready for the day, I think about the jobs. I think about how in three weeks, my life will be decided. And it will be decided by one, single, 17 year old living in the same faction as I am. I have no say in my future. A future that could never change. My entire life will be planned out. And even if I hate my job from the start, I will be stuck with the same profession, and the same coworkers forever (or at least until I die). But again, If somebody tried to change their job, or made it obvious that he/she was unhappy, they wouldn't fit into our society.

I hear three short, staccato knocks on the door of my bedroom. "Honey." My mother takes a long pause. "You need to hurry, you're going to be late."

"I'm coming!" I quickly grab two almost black shoes from the open closet. I slam the sliding doors, and amble over to my bed. I throw on the pair, and leave my room. My mother stands outside, waiting to do my hair. She pulls me into her room, the one place that has a mirror. It is closed, of course. I sit down on the high chair in front of the cabinet. Mom stands behind me, and grabs my hair gently. She picks up the family brush from the desk, and brushes it through my tangled, blonde hair.

"We're done." Even though I haven't seen it, I know exactly what she did to my hair. She made it into a full, doughnut bun. It looks the same every day. And it has my entire life. "Now get going."

I quickly fall off the chair, and run out the door of her bedroom. When I get to the kitchen, I pick up my bag that matches everyone else's, and go to the front door. I jerk it open, and run right through. Susan and Robert have already left their houses.

"Bea, you're late." Robert isn't serious when he says this.

"Why does it matter," I retort, in the same jokingly manner as him.

"Let's get going," Susan cuts off our conversation. "Hey, look." Both Robert and I follow Susan's eyes to the five new half-members of Abnegation. Nick and Chad, the two Amity boys walk out of the transfer dorm building first. Both of their hair look like they hadn't brushed it for weeks. The buttons on Nick's pants are off by one, and Chad is wearing his stretch pants inside out.

Following the two boys was Daniel, from Candor. He looked about the same as the two other people that have lived in two factions. But the girls looked totally different. Elizabeth comes out the door, in a long gray dress covered in different shaded pockets. He hair had been done up perfectly, something only a very experienced girl could pull off. Kelly came out in a cardigan and shorter dress. Her black hair compliments her skin color in the bun.

I couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth's hair. I have never seen anyone before her with red/ginger hair. He/she would stand out to much. Everyone is supposed to blend. Nobody is better than another. Well, except maybe Marcus Eaton. He pretty much rules over the entire city. Of course, he is a great leader. And he will take charge until his last breath.

"Beatrice, did you hear me?" Kelly snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Huh . . . sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh that's okay." She replies knowingly. She must've gotten Abnegation on her aptitude test. "I asked if you knew what job you wanted yet. I thought that maybe you would've known since you have lived in Abnegation for 16 years."

"I don't know much." I admitted the truth shamefully. I had planned on defecting to Dauntless since my aptitude test. I had never really been able to imagine being a full-fledged member of any faction before that. "I might want a job in the government, just because my dad works there, and I know Marcus from the times when he came to my house for dinner."

"Oh wow, aren't you special." Daniel speaks loudly. No matter what you might think, his remark wasn't sarcastic.

"Wow, I wish I knew him," Chad admitted his jealousy.

"He's definitely good at his job." Elizabeth interjects. "But didn't some people say that he abused his son." Elizabeth's Candor curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Candor." Susan did that thing where she spoke into a cough.

"Sorry."

I try to solve the problem. "I've met Marcus's son, Tobias before he defected. He was a nice guy. He may have not been the closest to his father, but I don't think he was beaten."

We arrive at the town hall. I realize, that there were eight of us. In one day, I went from having two friends to having seven. And that is a good feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Please, review, follow, favorite . . . you know the deal. Happy three days late thanksgiving! Chapter 4 will be up next Sunday.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Courting?

**Hey guys, whats up? It's your pal mjsartgirl here, bringing you a new chapter. OMG I am so so so so so so so sorry about updating late again! It's like, I update more on Mondays then I do on Sundays! I've just been sick for like a month (so yes, sick all through winter break and holidays and stuff) and haven't been able to go to school every day. Well, thats an understatement, I've been sick since I was 3 so . . . Anyway, on a happier note, I got like 3 reviews on the A/N saying that they saw my story and that they liked it. So i went from like 1 follower to 4 so YAYA! **

**Love your not-so-great writer,**

**mjsartgirl**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Today initiates," Theodore says, "we will be helping out the employees of the Abnegation hospital. You all have to remember that if you like a job, you can ask for it later. Of course, I have the final decision, but if I see that you are passionate about a job, I might let you have it."

I could barely hear Elizabeth whisper to Kelly, "So one 18 year old gets to decide what we all have to do for the rest of our lives? That's idiotic."

"Initiates!" Our instructor's voice interrupts Elizabeth. "Get a move on, there is a bus outside waiting to take you to the hospital, since it is out of walking distance." Elizabeth starts to continue her conversation, but she is cut off again by the older, Abnegation boy. "Also, if somebody would like to question my authority, please do it out of my hearing distance. I would also like to suggest that if you want to get a good job Elizabeth, you might want to lose your Candor sarcasm." Lastly, he whispers in her ear, "And I'm 17, not 18."

Elizabeth quickly scrambles up the steps of the black vehicle, disappearing in the mix of grey clothing. As I wait patiently in the line to get in the bus, I feel two small taps on my shoulder. As I turn around, I hear my best friend talking to his sister.

"How you doing, Beatrice?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great actually."

Susan interrupts our boring conversation, "Robert here has wanted to be a doctor ever since he was five years old, thats why he is so happy."

"Oh," I say, not interested. I can't just ignore them though, that would be selfish. I have to listen, and ask questions like all the rest of the population.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, thank you. I feel much better," a sick, old man speaks to Robert.<p>

"No problem sir."

"What did you say was your name was young man?"

"Oh, Robert."

"Robert," the man dressed in a grey hospital gown asks, "please tell you instructor to come talk to me." Robert scurries away, quickly, listening to the hospitalized man. Soon enough, Theodore arrives with a clipboard and pencil. The 17 year-old gestures for me to walk out the door. I leave the room, following Theodore's orders, but still stand outside, wanting to hear the conversation.

"You know that young boy, Robert."

"Yes," Theodore replies, knowing what the elder is going to say.

"He's a great young man, and seems to know quite a lot about what needs to happen in a hospital like this. I think you should consider him for the job of a doctor." I can barely see the notes Theodore writes on his clipboard:

**Todd - efficient worker**

**Emily - would be a good nurse**

**Beatrice - not doing anything**

**Robert - great at hospital, should be considered for doctor**

"I will most definitely consider it," Theodore responds to the man, after writing down notes about Robert.

_"That's great, Robert might get the job he wants." _I think that last part after

imagining the clipboard once again. _"But what about me? Why did he write that I wasn't doing anything? Well, I guess I wasn't really doing anything . . ."_

"What are you doing?" Theodore snapped me out of my thoughts. "Back to work! Do something." I walk off as quick as I can, trying to show my instructor that I'm not useless.

* * *

><p>"You're Beatrice right?" Theodore pulled me aside after we all got off the bus.<p>

"That's me," I reply, unhappily.

"Look," he says, sternly. "Do you want to feed the factionless for the rest of your life?" It's not really a question.

I mutter quietly, "No."

"Well, if you don't start doing something, that's the job I'm going to have to give you. You can't just stand around with a blank face every time we go to a new workplace."

"Sorry," I reply, like a little kid.

"I know it is hard being selfless, I do. And it's not only the transfers who have a hard time with that."

I quietly ask, "How would you know?"

"Beatrice, think about this for a second. Do you think I would want to be an initiate instructor for the rest of my life? I dont. I did the same thing last year that you did in that hospital."

"That's still not feeding the factionless."

"Last year, feeding the factionless wasn't a job. I got the worst option for my group of initiates."

"Oh."

"Yeah. If you need some help, I'll be here. There is no way you will get a good job acting the way you are now."

I scramble away from Theodore as fast as I can. Soon enough, I am standing next to my neighbors, ambling home.

"What was that about?" Robert asks his question curiously.

"Theodore told me I wasn't working hard enough. But Theodore is considering you for the job of a doctor."

"That's great," Robert quickly screeches, forgetting about my bad news.

As we slowly reach my house, Susan says goodbye. "Seeya for dinner later."

"Huh?"

"We are coming to your house for dinner," Robert explains.

"Oh, cool."

* * *

><p>"Hello Beatrice," I only half-listen as Robert's parents walk through the door, "it's nice to see you. It's been awhile since your father invited us over." Robert's mother nudged her husband in the side after that non-Abnegation like sentence.<p>

"Hi Robert, Susan," I speak, to be polite.

Robert seems a little too enthusiastic when he replies, "Great to see you Beatrice."

My mother comes through the entryway to announce that dinner is ready, and we all walk through the small space to sit at the long dining area. There are eight seats in all. So of course, one of them is not filled. I look across the table and imagine my brother Caleb chatting with Susan just so he could get close to her. Before he transferred, I really thought that he was going to court her after choosing day.

Robert saying my name snaps me out of my thoughts. "Huh, what was that?"

"Oh, I was just asking if you had a job in mind?"

I mutter to myself, "Why would I need one, I'm just going to end up feeding the factionless for my entire life."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Oh it's nothing. I don't have any clue what job I want or will end up obtaining."

Susan butts into the conversation like she always does. "Oh, I want to be a . . ." I didn't hear the last part because I could only focus on the fact that she is, and always has been, like a Candor. She likes to talk, and never lies. Then again, telling the truth could be considered a selfless trait. It makes you wonder if the factions really are so different. Is never lying selfless? Is asking about somebody else kind? Is standing up for someone brave? Am I brave? Am I kind? Am I intelligent? Am I honest? The real question is: am I selfless? Selfless enough to survive initiation without being stuck feeding a bunch of outcasts every day for my entire life? I won't know the answer until that last day when everyone, not just me, finds out their fait.

"So what do you think." I turn to my side to see not only my parents, but Robert's grinning like idiots.

"Huh?"

"Robert would like to court you," Robert's mother broke the news to me.

I froze. On normal circumstance I would quickly say yes to courting like any other sweet sixteen year old. But I really didn't know what to think of this sudden news.

"So . . ." Robert asks.

I don't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffie. I love it when I write it, but when other people do it, I hate it. Anyways . . . I started a charity, and here is the info on it:<strong>

**S. A. M. F. A.**

**Yes, SAMFA. The Save A Miserable Fangirl Association.**

**To donate, just review this fanfic to help make a depressed, unhealthy fangirl feel happier about herself (me).**

**All donations are appreciated.**

**One review could make only one fangirl happy for about 3.5 seconds.**

**So help save a miserable fangirl (A.K.A. mjsartgirl) today.**

**My SAMFA donation goal for this chapter is a whopping 3! So don't be that person that reads a story and just doesn't tell the author how much they loved it or hated it. Special thanks to brwatson who has been donating since the beginning. Of the new version. I now officially have more followers than I did in August! :D**


End file.
